


"Tu peux dire à Tom que je l'aime ?"

by Halebop



Series: Challenge Mars 2020 [5]
Category: Le Cycle des balls (Web Series)
Genre: (also Tom et Mitch sont un peu sappy), (d'ou les tags), F/M, J'aime beaucoup Ralph, M/M, il y a une braincell dans tout l'open space et c'est Roxanne qui l'a, j'aime pas beaucoup Dick, post- fin du secret des balls, that's the whole fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halebop/pseuds/Halebop
Summary: C'est une journée normal dans la boite, Tom et Mitch sont super amoureux, et ils s'envoient des petits messages.En utilisant Ralph.
Relationships: Chris/Roxanne (Le Cycle des balls), Mitch/Tom (Le Cycle des balls), Tomitch
Series: Challenge Mars 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654852
Kudos: 12





	"Tu peux dire à Tom que je l'aime ?"

**Author's Note:**

> Fic un peu plus courte que d'habitude mais hey, dans ce fandom une mini fic c'est toujours ça de pris

  
\- Eh, eh Ralph ?

Le comptable enleva son casque et releva ses lunettes pour regarder Mitch, qui attirait son attention sur sa droite.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu peux dire à Tom que je l'aime ?

\- D'accord.

Ralph tourna dans sa chaise, et s'adressa au collègue à sa gauche.

\- Tom, y a Mitch qui te dit qu'il t'aime.

Il reparti vers son écran et remis son casque et ses lunettes, expression toujours aussi laconique, ignorant Tom et son grand sourire jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui tape sur l'épaule.

\- Eh, Ralph ?

\- Oui Tom ?

\- Tu peux dire a Mitch que moi aussi ?

\- D'accord.

Ralph se tourna et tapota sur l'épaule de son collègue de droite.

\- Mitch ?

\- Oui?

\- Y a Tom qui te dit que lui aussi.

Il retourna vers son écran, examinant les tableaux excel devant lui.

\- Eh, Ralph ?

\- Oui Mitch ?

\- Tu peux dire à Tom que quand il relève sa chemise sur ses bras, ça lui va bien ?

\- D'accord.

Ralph se tourna et n'eut pas besoin d'attirer l'attention de Tom puisqu'il était déjà tourné vers lui et Mitch, un grand sourire au lèvres, sa joue reposant sur sa main.

\- Tom, y a Mitch qui te dit que ça te va bien quand tu relèves ta chemise sur tes bras.

Il retourna vers son écran d'ordi, ré-ajustant son casque, mais presque immédiatement fut interrompu par Tom. Il le regarda avec les mêmes yeux vides d'émotions que quand il avait été interrompu la première fois.

\- Ralph, tu peux dire Mitch que son t-shirt met particulièrement en valeur ses muscles aujourd'hui ?

\- D'accord. Mitch, dit il en se tournant sur sa chaise, y a Tom il te dit que ton t-shirt met particulièrement en valeur tes muscles aujourd'hui.

\- Eh, Ralph, tu peux lui dire que c'est chelou quand c'est pas lui qui le dit ? demanda Mitch avec un grand sourire. Oh, non, attend. Tu peux dire à Tom que son pantalon met particulièrement son derrière en valeur ?

Tom réussi mal à retenir son rire mais il attendit sagement que Ralph se tourne vers lui.

\- D'accord. Tom ? Y a Mitch qui dit que ton pantalon met particulièrement ton derrière en valeur.

\- Ralph, tu peux dire a Tom et Mitch que tout n'est pas approprié pour un lieu de travail ? demanda Roxanne qui passait derrière les trois hommes avec des dossiers à la main.

\- D'accord. Tom, Mitch, Roxanne elle vous dit d’arrêter de parler de vos fesses au travail.

\- Ralph, tu peux dire a Roxanne que c'est pas ses oignons ?

\- Ban non, Mitch, sinon Roxanne elle va me taper.

\- Eh, Ralph, héla Chris depuis l'autre bout de l'open-space. Tu peux dire a ma femme que c'est la plus belle ?

\- D'accord. Roxanne, y a Chris qui...

\- Ralph, le coupa intéressée, tu peux dire à Chris que si j’entends ça de la bouche de Ralph, je demande un divorce ?

\- D'accord. Chris, y a Roxanne qui te d...

\- Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris. Bon bas je vais retourner sur mon idée de pigeon voyageur, alors, marmonna Chris en tapant sur son clavier quelque chose de dangereusement proche de "prix pigeon voyageur ebay".

Tous repartirent vers leurs écran, un rire étouffé de temps en temps, jusqu'à ce que Dick entre dans le bureau.

\- Hey, Ralph ! You speak english, right ?

\- Oui Dick, parler anglais était nécessaire pour que je travaille ici, Ralph répondit sans relever la tête.

\- Can you say something to Tom for me ?

\- Bah non Dick, si tu veux parler à quelqu'un qui est juste à coté tu peux le faire toi même, t'as pas besoin d'un messager, Ralph répondit comme si c'était l'évidence même en levant ses grands yeux toujours aussi vides.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que Dick ne compris pas la soudaine quinte de toux qui vint secouer l'open-space, même si c'était plutôt évident qu'elle cachait mal leurs rire.


End file.
